A Fairy Tale Secret
by FallennAngel
Summary: Mia finally finds out why Dougie has been weirder than usual the past couple days. This is based off a story between a friend and I, simply a cute one-shot.


Alright, so it has been who knows how long since I've posted..well anything. But anyways, me and my friend have a story going through texts, and this was just a really cute moment that happened. So I wrote it down and added/changed some stuff...and WA-LA! A one shot was born. Enjoy the cuteness :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of McFly, or Izzy, or Georgia...Aria is my friends character...and Mia and her family are mine

* * *

A Fairy Tale Secret

Mia smiled as she took Dougie's hand, stepping out of the car. She ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles. Dougie smiled softly at her before turning to look at the growing crowd below.

"Your family is here already I see..." His back was to her for a moment, so he didn't see the nervous fidget as he realized how many people were actually gathered there.

He turned back to the brunette as her soft giggles reached his ears, causing him to smile again.

"Well you took so long in the bathroom getting ready..." Her green eyes met his blue eyes in the twilight. "But it was worth the wait, you look handsome." Mia laced her fingers through his.

Dougie gave a little chuckle before kissing her head gently, afraid to be alone with her much longer in case he let the surprise slip too soon.

"C'mon..lets eat, I'm starved." He led his long time girlfriend towards the boat, fairy lights lit up the boat, giving the atmosphere a soft glow. Mia's eyes were moving around, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her, her lips parted a little in a frozen gasp.

Dougie watched her, unknowingly to her, happiness filling him as he realized that she was enjoying herself so far.

-

After saying hello to her parents, he excused himself. He didn't want to leave her side, but was still nervous that he would mess up his plans.

Mia simply chatted with her parents, still not sure what exactly her boyfriend had planned.

"He is something special, dear." Her mother, Elizabeth, said to her daughter.

"Yes...I guess he can stay around." Her father, Robert, joked. Mia smiled at the both of them, happy that they were standing in front of her.

"I knew you guys would like him...and daddy, I know you've liked him since the day you met him." Robert pulled his daughter closer, hugging her.

"Yeah, I have...and you two have gone through so much. The fact that he has stuck by your side really proves something to me." Mia heard something in his voice, but she wasn't quite able to place it. But she shrugged it off, tonight was an amazing night, and nothing would ruin it.

-

Dougie had walked over to his band mates and their other half's standing together.

"I'm sweating buckets." His voice shook a little as he fanned himself, looking at his friends.

Harry was unable to resist the moment to bother his younger friend, and pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye. "I'm so proud..."

Tom, ignoring the drummer, decided to be the reasonable one and calm the bassist down. "It'll be fine Dougie...just remember to breathe."

"You did an amazing job with the location." Izzy's voice was calm as she rubbed his arm, hoping to make up for her boyfriends joking behaviour.

Dougie looked at Izzy, calming down a bit before looking around at the crowd of people, the people who had gathered to watch what he was going to be doing. Fear began to crawl back up his chest.

"I just hope she says yes...I haven't really been talking because I don't want to blurt it out..."

Tom's girlfriend, Aria, smiled at Dougie. Her best friend was a lucky girl, and she couldn't wait until all was revealed. Dougie was a sweet guy, and he clearly loved Mia.

Aria looked at her boyfriend when he suddenly spoke.

"Well then you might want to keep quiet...cause she's coming over here." Danny chuckled a bit as Dougie's eyes widened a bit at hearing Mia was walking over. The Bolton man turned and looked at the guest on honour, though she didn't know it yet. He smiled softly, she looked beautiful tonight, and she was glowing with happiness.

"Wow, you boys look handsome." Mia stopped beside the nervous Dougie, looking at his three band mates. Danny smiled and nodded thanks at her. "And you girls look amazing as ever...I love your dress Aria." Mia smiled at her best friend as she took Dougie's hand in her own.

"Thank you sweetie..I love yours too." Aria smiled back as Tom wrapped his arm around her waist. "How are you?"

Mia didn't think her smile could get any bigger, but it did as she answered. "I'm good. I don't think anything could make this night any better." She chuckled softly.

Harry smirked as he looked at Dougie. "Really...anything? He chuckled to himself as Izzy hit his arm lightly.

Poor Dougie tensed a little, causing Mia to look at him with a concerned look on her face.

"So! Lets sit, shall we?" Dougie suddenly spoke, and lead Mia to the big table and pulling her chair out for her. She smiled her thanks at him before sitting down.

The others also headed to their respective seat, Tom pulling out Aria's chair while he spoke quietly to her.

"Poor Dougie, Harry is making this hard on him." Though he still couldn't help chuckle softly as he sat down in his own seat.

"I'm sure he'll be fine.." Aria replied, placing her napkin on her lap.

-

Dougie took a sip of his water after he was seated, once again avoiding a conversation with Mia.

She placed her hand on his leg gently, talking softly to him. "You okay? You seem jumpy tonight..." Concern was laced in with her words, which seemed to have little effect on Dougie.

"Huh? Yeah, no..I'm okay." He smiled softly at her.

Mia looked at him for another moment before slowly nodding. "Alright.." Her tone was unsure, but she moved her hand to her glass, taking a sip of her own water.

-

Tom took Aria's hand gently, smiling at her. "You getting more excited? Cause I know I am..."

Izzy laughed softly beside her. "I know..I can't wait!" Aria smiled softly at the two, nodding.

Tom turned to talk to the other two boys while Izzy caught Georgia and Aria's attention.

"So girls, I was thinking we need to take a little girls-only trip sometime soon. Get away from these boys.."

"That sounds like fun." Aria responded with a smile.

"Sounds awesome." Georgia chuckled.

Harry turned to the girls, having heard Izzy's proposal. "It's only been what, 8 years? Sick of us already?" He chuckled, placing his arm over the back of Izzy's chair, leaning in to kiss her head gently.

Tom rubbed Aria's hand gently with his thumb, giving his own response. "I didn't think they could tire of us.."

Aria smiled at her boyfriend before turning back to Izzy. "I'm in, just lemme know when."

Danny mock pouted as Georgia laughed at her boyfriend, kissing his cheek. "Me too."

-

Mia looked around, realizing just how many people Dougie had managed to gather tonight.

"How did you get so many people here..." She mentally crossed her fingers that he wouldn't end the conversation right after answering, which he had been doing the past couple days.

"Well...phones are a great help." Dougie smirked as he rubbed her back gently.

Mia turned to face him, a blank look on her face. "Oh ha ha...you are just so funny."

She smiled as Dougie chuckled a bit.

"I just asked them and they came out. They missed you." He shrugged, trying to show it wasn't a big deal.

Mia smiled at him. "You are too sweet sometimes.." She shook her head a little, her curls falling over her bare shoulders. "I'm still amazed that you put all this together."

Dougie smirked again as he replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it..I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale." She smiled as she looked at him, the lights reflecting in her eyes made him catch his breath a moment. All he could do was smile and nod at her.

"So...you going to tell me why exactly you planned this yet? I've been wondering ever since you made me dress up." Mia chuckled softly as she played with the hem of her dress.

Dougie simply shook his head and said one word. "Later."

She didn't get a chance to say more, since they began to serve the meal. So instead she stuck her tongue out at him before turning to her food. He chuckled to himself softly as they began to eat.

-

It was while everyone was enjoying their dessert that Dougie suddenly stood, gently hitting his fork on his glass. "Can I have everyone's attention please."

Aria and the other girls looked up at him, Danny smiled to himself as he took Georgia's hand in his. This was the moment they had all been waiting for.

Mia looked at her standing boyfriend, a confused look on her face.

Dougie took a breath before speaking. "Thank you to everyone who came tonight, it means the world to Mia and I to have you all here." He paused for a moment, turning to look down at Mia, smiling softly. "I know you've been wondering and wondering what's going on. And I promised I would let you know, and now is the time." Mia continued to look at her boyfriend, fidgeting a bit as she realized that all eyes were now on her and Dougie. "Mia, I have never been so comfortable with someone," Dougie turned to look at the boys, who nodded encouragingly at him, before smirking and looking back at the one he loved. "I'm myself and you bring the best out in me." Mia eyes widened a bit, and moved a hand to her mouth. She was starting to figure out what was going to happen. "You make me the happiest I will ever be, and I love you." Dougie watched as tears filled Mia's green eyes, and he hoped they were ones of happiness as he finished his little speech. "With all that said," He moved, now on one knee in front of her. "Mia...will you marry me?" Dougie finished with opening a little black box, which held a beautiful ring inside.

Mia sat there, tears starting to fall down her cheek, her hand still over her mouth. She was quiet, just staring at Dougie, who shifted a bit, becoming uncomfortable at the silence.

Then she nodded, moving her hand down to her chest, her voice was soft, barely heard by Dougie. "Yes..."

He smiled at her as she nodded again. He took her hand gently, sliding the ring onto her waiting finger. Dougie moved forward, wiping away her tears as he kissed her.

They hugged as they both stood, Dougie talking softly into her ear. "I love you."

Mia pulled back a little, arms still around his neck, so she could look into his eyes. "I cannot believe you managed to keep that a secret." She laughed softly and kissed him again. "I love you too, you weirdo."

-

Tom looked over at his girlfriend, watching as she dabbed her napkin under her eyes. He smiled as she turned to him, and Aria couldn't help but smile back. Both turned to face their newly engaged friends as they walked over, a big smile on Mia's face.

"Do you like it?" Aria asked Mia, who nodded at her, the smile never leaving her face.

"I cannot believe...just wow.." She tried to think of what to say, but was speechless.

"And you thought nothing would make this night better." Harry smirked, watching Dougie move his hand around Mia's waist.

"I think this makes it so much better." Georgia spoke up, lacing her fingers through Danny's, who smiled at her.

"Oh this is like top three moments in my life." Mia laughed, Dougie chuckled, kissing her head softly.

Izzy suddenly jumped out of her seat, and pulled Mia into a hug. "Oh I'm so excited...now we get to go wedding dress shopping!"

Aria shook her head, "So excited..." She smiled as she took a drink.

"Now they all get to fight over maid of honour! Cheers to that!" Danny lifts his drink, and the girls laughed as they all touched glasses.

After everyone had a drink, Mia spoke up.

"Well actually..." She looked at Aria. "Ever since I met you, whenever I pictured getting married..I always saw you standing beside me. So I know its months and months away...but will you be my maid of honour Aria?" Mia smiled softly as the blonde.

"You're going to make me cry again!" Aria said as she stood and moved to hug her friend. "Of course I will."

Mia waved her hand at Aria, "Oh I'm already crying so its okay.." She laughed softly as she wiped under her eyes. "But the real fun will be Dougie choosing a best man."

Harry crossed his arms, smiling. "He'll probably choose who it is the day of the wedding."

Tom laughed before replying. "And he'll be dead if he does that." Danny nodded in agreement as they all laughed.

Dougie simply shook his head, smiling. "Don't pressure me." Mia moved back to him, rubbing his arm. "Don't worry hun, you have months for them to bribe you." Dougie chuckled and nodded as he takes her hand again.

"Well mate.." Tom looked up at Dougie. "I gotta say you've come a long way..."

Danny nodded as Tom spoke before he spoke as well. "Yeah..I remember when you were an awkward little thing.." Harry and Tom chuckled at Danny's words.

"And now you have yourself a fiance..." Tom finished.

Dougie smiled, looking down at Mia, "I'm happy."

She smiled back at him. "So am I." She leaned up a bit, kissing him softly again.

-

Tonight was one that neither of them would forget...


End file.
